Bloodthirsty
by AkitaNeru-Chan
Summary: Lovino never really thought about falling in love, let alone an older women. After asking a certian Belgian exchange student to the Valentine's Dance everything is going Lovino's way...so he thinks.
1. The New Student

Lovino Vargas slowly opened his eyes. Gentle rays of sunlight shone through his thin curtain covered window, lightly illuminating everything in his bedroom. Despite how much he said that he hated mornings (especially school mornings) he enjoyed waking up early. He sat up in his bed and looked at his room. His brother had bought him lots of things for High School, most of which were put in his bedroom so it was a little crowded. He had a tan colored school desk with a high tech silver colored laptop sitting on top. A dark reddish brown chair was pulled up snuggly under it. There was a large bookshelf filled with numerous dusty books which Lovino had never read. There was an acoustic guitar (which he rarely ever played) and a pellet gun as well. Also, there was a large tan colored dresser with random articles of clothing rumpled in balls and spread about the dresser.

Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose and hoisted himself out of bed and stumbled over to the dresser. He hated it when his legs were asleep when he himself was awake. Lovino ran against the dresser and a corner struck into his hip bone. Romano clenched his teeth and did all he could NOT to fall on the ground, clasping his side and cursing like a sailor. That was actually one of Lovino's most well-known traits, his cursing. Yes, he didn't curse around women, but when he was around his younger brother, Feliciano, and that "potato bastard" from Germany he cursed and threw harsh insults around like a spoiled child would throw things around during a tantrum.

Romano opened one of the dresser draws and pulled out one of his school uniforms. He slipped on the dress shirt and buttoned it up. He never liked the uniforms. They were too formal, too itchy, to stiff, and too uncomfortable. The ladies seemed to go crazy over how the boys looked though so that was okay. High school girls were suckers for uniforms. That reminded him, it was the first day of his second-to-last year in High School. One more year and he could FINALLY get out of school! Lovino started humming to himself while he put on his black trousers and blue blazer. If his brother were to hear him he would probably burst out into his idiotic laughter because Lovino was rarely ever in a good mood.

Lovino looked in the mirror and gently combed his hair; his single hair curl stuck out as usual. He had tried multiple times to comb it down but had tried unsuccessfully. It was like a separate appendage! He took a good look at himself, straightened his tie, walked to the door, opened it and headed for the kitchen with a large smile on his face.

_Oh no,_ was Lovino's first thought as he neared the kitchen. His brother was singing again. If you were to look at his brother, Antonio, and then Lovino you would think they actually were related but no, Lovino was Antonio's adopted brother. One could tell that immediately by the way they acted. While Antonio was cheerful, sung quite a bit, nearly always had this big goofy grin on his face, loved his work, and rarely ever cursed…unless of course…someone triggered the Spaniard's temper. Mostly this was Lars, a man from the Netherlands, who despised Antonio. Antonio was also a senior at the same High school as Romano; Ambrosia High School. Romano saw his lunch sitting next to Antonio's lunch. Antonio was singing happily while making churros, Antonio's favorite treat. Romano crossed his fingers, if he could just slip out the door…

"LOVINO!" cried Antonio as he embraced his shocked little brother.

"YOU'RE…CHO…KING…ME!" he wheezed painfully. Antonio let go of his little brother, who coughed and panted for a moment.

"Sorry about that," He said, rubbing is neck. "Why were you about to leave before having breakfast? You would have gone hungry."

"I was trying to avoid you…" Lovino admitted angrily. Antonio looked hurt for a moment but quickly went back to smiling.

"Churro?" Antonio offered, his forest green eyes shining.

"No, thank you" Lovino replied, furrowing his brow and started heading for the door.

"I'll keep bugging you until you take one, you know that right?" He chimed. Lovino gave Antonio his best death glare, he pictured burning a hole into Antonio's forehead (it was all he could do not to smile at the thought). Antonio shrugged, and Lovino groaned.

"Fine…"

"Bien!" Antonio replied happily and handed Lovino a churro. Lovino quickly ate and was about to grab the door handle when Antonio cleared his throat and tapped Lovino on his shoulder. Lovino looked back. Antonio was holding his navy blue backpack. "Forgetting something, amigo?" Lovino didn't answer him; he grabbed the backpack, opened the door and slammed it in Antonio's olive-tan skinned face.

Lovino shoved his hands in his pockets and trudged to the bus stop. He could already see his brother and a few other people there. Vash Zwingli was there along with his sister, Lili. Lovino's brother, Feliciano Vargas along with his best friend, who secretly had a crush on him, Ludwig Beilschmidt, and his brother, Gilbert. Roderich Edelstein was there too. His girlfriend, Elizabeta Héderváry, was there too. Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Sadık Adnan, and Dracul, that one Romanian boy, was there too. Unfortunately, his block had the most people on it.

"Did you hear?" Lovino heard Francis whisper to Arthur. "There's a new girl on the block!"

"What!?" Feliciano exclaimed. Every time Feliciano heard about a new girl he got all excited. Mainly because there were only 11 girls (including this new girl) in the whole school, well, 12 if you count Feliks Łukasiewicz. That guy was as girly as one could get.

"Yes," Francis continued. "She's from Belgium and her name is Emma Deijck."

"Deijck? Is she related to Lars?" asked Vash.

"Oui," replied Francis. Lars Deijck was a boy from the Netherlands. Lovino knew about him from Antonio. Lars apparently had a grudge against Antonio, who was clueless as to why he had one.

"What grade is she going to be in?" asked Lili fidgeting with her fingers, she once had a crush on Erik, an Icelandian boy, a while back but lost interest after her brother told her who-knows-what. She still acted a little timid around him though.

Francis grinned, "She is going to be a senior," he answered triumphantly. The only seniors on Lovino's block were Arthur, Francis, Roderich, Gilbert, Antonio, and Sadik. The others were juniors (including Lovino) and Vash, Lili, and Dracul were the only sophomores. There weren't and pesky freshman on Lovino's block.

"Who's going to be a senior?" asked a familiar voice. Lovino groaned as Antonio, joined by Heracles Karpusi, a Greek kid, approached the group.

"There's this new girl from Belgium who's going to be a senior at our school." said Dracul.

"Oh, seriously?" Antonio inquired. Dracul nodded. Lovino inwardly grinned, if Antonio's ears were to flap anymore, he would take off and circle their chimney.

"It would be nice to see another girl," Elizabeta mused.

"Indeed, perhaps she is interested in music," Roderich agreed.

"Perhaps she likes Tea!" Arthur said excitedly.

"Or Baklava!" Sadik added.

"OR PASTA!" Squealed Feli. Everyone looked at him. "What, she could…" Feli pouted; Ludwig patted him on the shoulder. Lovino raised an eyebrow at his brother.

Suddenly Elizabeta let out a yelp of surprise. "GILBERT PINCHED ME IN THE REAR!" she screamed and pointed an accusing finger at an oh-so-innocent Gilbert.

"Who, me?" he asked laying one hand on his chest in an exaggerated manner.

"Why you!" Elizabeta growled and started chasing after Gilbert, who in turn screamed,

"I REGRET NOTHING!"

Lovino couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Then again everyone started laughing; even Heracles and Roderich. Elizabeta was too busy chasing Gil to laugh and Gil was laughing while desperately running to avoid her wrath.

"Alright, everyone calm down. Look! The bus is coming!" Sadik said loudly.

"Elizabeta, you can have your revenge later! Come over here!" Roderich yelled to Elizabeta.

Lovino took a deep breath to try to stop laughing…emphasis on the try. All of a sudden, a frantic voice called out.

"Sorry I'm late! I forgot to pack my lunch so I was a little delayed!"

Lovino turned and saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had golden blonde hair that would make the sun jealous of its golden color. Eyes a healthy kind of light green and skin a light peachy color and it looked just as soft. In her hair was a brilliant emerald green ribbon which truly brought out the green in her eyes. She wasn't wearing the school uniform (new students never had to wear their uniform on the first day since they got their uniform from the office). Instead of the uniform's black and white Lolita-esque style, she was wearing a pretty, knee-length, sky blue, long sleeved dress. It seemed to shimmer in the morning light. Sadly, what ruined the beautiful image where the tall tannish brown boots she wore. They were an ugly shade of brown and they reached halfway up her shins. They were also slightly caked with mud and dark raspberry colored stains from who-knows-what. Still, it was her smile which distracted one from looking at her ugly boots. It was her enchanting smile that could bring shame to Venus herself. She finally stopped running, put her hands on her knees and caught her breath.

"Hallo! My name is Emma Deijck. I'm the new student." Lovino stared with his mouth open. He could see the other students staring too. Though, Francis was staring at a place that other students weren't… "My brother unfortunately isn't in the same neighborhood as me so he couldn't come to the bus stop with me," she continued flashing her bright smile. The bus stopped by the crowd of students. Lovino spotted Alfred Jones, an annoying American boy and his twin brother (though adopted from a different family), Matthew Williams. Matthew was more tolerable than Alfred.

The students crowded into the bus and Lovino got a seat in the back of the bus. Emma sat in the front (which frustrated Lovino) by the door. All the other students seemed to want to sit by her. She said that she was saving the seat for her brother. Antonio got the privilege of sitting across from her. Lovino fumed in the back as he watched the two chat together. At the next stop though, to Lovino's delight, Lars got on and sat next to Emma and sent an icy stare to Antonio. Berwald Oxenstierna, Tino Väinämöinen, Mathias Køhler, Lukas Bondvik, Peter Kirkland, and Erik Steilsson got on as well. Erik sat next to Lili, who blushed like mad (her brother GLARED like mad). Lukas sat alone as did Peter, Berwald sat next to Tino and Mathias sat across from them. Conversations stopped as the bus hummed along. At the next stop, Feliks Łukasiewicz, Eduard von Bock, Toris Laurinaitis, Raivis Galante, Katyusha Braginskaya, Natalia Arlovskaya, and Ivan Braginskaya got on. Eduard von Bock sat with Katyusha (they'd been dating ever since they met in Choir Club last year). Toris sat with Ivan (reluctantly). Feliks sat across from them with Raivis. Natalia angrily sat next to Lukas and started mumbling about Ivan and Toris while Lukas sat quietly and nodded his head every once in a while.

At the final stop, they picked up Kiku Honda, Yao Wang, Mei Xian, Kaoru Wang, Lien Chung, Kasem Chao, Kirana Kusnapaharani, and Im Yong Soo. Kiku sat with Alfred, Yao with Mei, Kasem with Lien, Kaoru sat across from Mei, and Kirana and Im Yong Soo sat in the back across from Romano. Romano hated the Korean guy and the Indonesian girl. Every time they sat in the back, they held hands and talked for the whole trip about dramas.

"Bloody hell! I'm glad Logan doesn't take the same bus and me. Having Peter on my bus is bad enough but when that girl from Wy was here I had no peace at all! I'm glad she's on a different bus. To think he's a freshman this year, someone kill me…" Arthur groaned.

"Why do you hate your younger brother so?" asked Francis.

"He's keeps wanting for me to acknowledge him so he bugs me constantly and unless I say hello he doesn't stop but when I do he runs around the room yelling 'hurray' at the top of his lungs! He's such an ass!" Arthur remarked angrily.

"I AM NOT! REMEMBER ALL THOSE TIMES YOU WOULD BRING THAT VICTORIA GIRL FROM SEYCHELLES OVER!? YOU TOOK HER TO YOUR ROOM AND YOU-!" Peter yelled but was silenced when Arthur screamed,

"ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL WRING YOUR NECK YOU PIPSQUEAK!" His face was bright red. Lovino smirked as Frances laughed and Alfred whistled.

"Dude, you got laid!?" He cried and burst out laughing and fell on the floor. Soon the whole bus wanted to know what happened, (Except for the couples who were becoming uncomfortable by such vulgar talk). Lovino noticed the expression of complete shock on Emma's face.

"SHUT UP YOU DUMKOFFS!" Ludwig shouted and the whole bus got quiet. Prussia took his hands away from nearly groping Hungary's butt again. Ludwig cleared his throat. "We are nearly at the school and I don't think the teachers would appreciate us talking about how Arthur had sex with that African girl. Therefore let us change the subject. Is anybody planning on going to the Valentine's Dance next month?"

"I am!" yelled Alfred.

"Me too!" Katyusha cried her breasts bouncing as she stood up and raised her hand.

"So are we!" said Erik and Lili.

"I am…" mumbled Lukas and he gently clasped Natalia's hand.

"I am too!" said Ivan cheerfully as Toris smiled next to him.

Next the whole bus got into a conversation about the dance. By the time they pulled up to the school everyone was talking about it and who they were taking. Everyone crowded out of the bus. Lovino slouched and shuffled out but was surprised when he saw Emma standing there waiting for him.

"Excuse me…but I am not quite sure where the office is for the seniors. Would you be so kind as to take me there?" Lovino stared at her in surprise. She had asked him instead of his brother!? He slowly nodded and gestured for her to follow him and smiled as they walked to the office. He navigated the maze-like hallways past the crowds of students until they reached the senior office.

"Thank you so much!" Emma she said and gave him a large hug. Lovino felt his face heat up while she embraced him. She let got and gave him a big smile before she went into the office. Lovino heard the attendance bell and ran to his first period with a giant smile on his face. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad, besides he now knew who he was going to ask to the Valentine's Dance.


	2. School Daze

Lovino's first period was his PE, fencing. Lovino both hated (because Antonio was in it too) and loved that class (because he got to sword fight Antonio). Unfortunately, his teacher had called him out several times for being _**bloodthirsty**_ and nearly sticking Antonio with his fencing sword. It wasn't Lovino's fault Antonio was so annoying. Lovino opened the door to the changing rooms where he saw several guys already changing. In fencing class there was, Francis, Arthur, Eduard, Lukas, Peter, a freshman whose name escaped him but he remembered he was from Ladonia, Sadik, Erik, Lars, Roderich, Gilbert, Dracul, Lovino and…Antonio. The only three girls who attended fencing for PE were Elizabeta, Louise Canella (a sophomore girl from Monaco whom Francis secretly liked), and Natalia. They had separate changing rooms thank goodness. Sometimes Gilbert would sneak in to watch Elizabeta change, even though he almost always got beaten up by her.

"So…I heard you took that Belgian girl to the office," Francis said, winking. "You're a fast one aren't you?"

"Shut up," Lovino rolled his eyes.

"He did what?" Antonio asked as he took his shirt off.

"I heard from Peter over there that Lovino took the Belgian girl to the senior office so she could get her things," Francis replied, gesturing to Peter and then to Lovino.

"Ha ha! He takes after the awesome me!" Gilbert laughed and patted Lovino on his shoulder.

"You git, you can't even tell when you've been rejected!" Arthur remarked, clearly irritated.

"She wants me!" Gilbert protested.

"She's Roddy's girlfriend," Dracul said calmly, the Romanian always spoke kindly of Elizabeta even though they fought nearly all the time; like cats and dogs.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name is not 'Roddy'?!" Roderich objected.

"She's pretending," Gilbert muttered as he put on his fencing pants.

"Whatever hotshot," Sadik chuckled and he walked out of the changing room.

Lovino was nearly done with fastening the collar on his fencing vest when Lars grabbed his shoulder, flung him around and slammed him into the lockers. "Listen up, Italian klojo," Lars swore in Flemish. "Don't try anything smart with my sister or you'll pay dearly for it," He let go and stormed out of the changing room.

"He seems to be in a bad mood…"Peter whimpered.

"You don't say," said the boy from Ladonia, rolling his eyes.

"Well you don't have to be mean about it!" Peter pouted and joined the others in leaving the changing room. Lovino straightened his collar and walked out along with Erik who muttered,

"Be careful,"

"Don't have to tell me twice," replied Lovino.

The other students were sitting waiting for the teacher to come. Mr. Germania was a fine coach and an excellent judge. Lovino thought he was annoying though. Francis and Louise were having a bout for a warm-up. Lovino sat and watched them fight. Louise's braid was flying here and there and it was so long and thick that if she turned around really fast, the person behind her would get a nasty whack.

"Ah Louise, you don't know how much I want to touché' your valid target area," Francis said slyly, grinning like the flirtatious idiot he was.

Louise blushed bright red at the pick-up line. "S-Shut up you pervert!" She squeaked and upped her fighting. Everyone knew she secretly liked it. Ever since the…accident with Jeanne, Francis hadn't been the same, often randomly becoming very sad and quiet. After meeting Louise, he started recovering. Much to everyone's relief, save for Arthur and Lovino, who feared Francis's flirtatious habits.

"Louise, in love there is no such thing as invalid target area!" Francis replied and side-stepped skillfully away from her attack. Louise ducked under and hit his waist.

She huffed triumphantly, "That will teach you to flirt with the best!" This was true; Louise was the best fencer on the team. Lovino ranked second with Natalia at third.

A clapping sounded from the door to the fencing arena. Mr. Germania walked in, still clapping. "Well done Louise, you've been studying fervently. Still, I should expect nothing less from my finest student," he patted her head. "Lovino, I believe you said you wanted to fight Louise for the title of 'Star Fencer'?"

Lovino stood up, "Yes sir, I've been practicing and this time I can beat her," he said and gave Louise his most intimidating glare. She merely glared back with her icy blue eyes.

"That's what you said last time," said Mr. Germania, chuckling at the memory of Lovino's mini-fit after losing to Louise for the 27th time.

"T-This time I know I can do it!" Lovino yelled his voice cracking at "know", sending an uproar of laughter in the bleachers. Lovino cleared his throat and raised his sword at Louise. "This time I KNOW I can beat her!" he said more calmly and clearly more confidently.

"Alright, alright, maybe this time you won't lose," Mr. Germania said and sat down in one of the bleachers. The other students joined him. Lovino put on his fencing mask while Louise slipped hers back on. They briefly bowed before beginning. Louise thrust forward, not a good first move, Lovino side stepped and tried for her hip but she parried his blow. His sword met hers as he attempted moving her sword long enough to strike. Strike left, strike right, parry, side-step, thrust, parry again, disarm, he had to find away to disarm her! That would mean an automatic win. Lovino struck her sword and his slid along the surface until it reached the hilt, a trick he learned from watching the Latin American kids. He twisted his sword around hers and flung it upwards. He succeeded and the sword clattered across the floor, and their fight had only lasted five minutes. The class applauded. Lovino gave a triumphant bow and Louise reluctantly bowed back to Lovino.

"Well done Lovino!" Mr. Germania said with a smile that rarely showed itself on the blonde teacher. "You looked good out there. I'm impressed…" He noticed Louise's shamed expression. "Don't fret Louise. It was simply one duel however," Mr. Germania turned back to Lovino. "Lovino may qualify to enter the fencing tournament in February."

"Are you serious!?" Natalia stood up and shouted in protest. "I can beat him any day! He just got lucky with Louise! Let me at him!" She was trying to climb over the railing of the bleachers so she could leap into the arena but Lukas grabbed her wrist.

"Calm down Natalia," he said in monotone. Reluctantly, she sat down and pulled her wrist from his grip, crossed her arms and muttered angrily in Belarusian. What's her problem?

"Nonetheless, we must continue our practice. Let's get ready for a small tournament!" Mr. Germania said and clapped his hands together as a cheer went up amongst the students.

Mr. Germania always let the students out seven minutes before the bell rang. Lovino took off his shirt and put his uniform back on. He was lucky to be in fencing, most others were in sports, Dance, Kendo, or just physical education. Fencing took skill, and then again, so did Kendo but that didn't matter. Lovino was about to leave the changing room when Eduard stopped him.

"You know, you should really tone down on your fighting style. You looked like you wanted to kill Louise out there…" he said, a worried expression on his face.

Lovino furiously put his tie back on. "Why does everyone keep telling me that?! I don't feel angry or anything when I'm fighting so why does everyone think I look like I'm going to kill someone?"

"Calm down! Maybe it's because Antonio's in our class but still…you get really tenacious when you're fighting…and not in a good way," Eduard said, and walked out the room. Lovino got worried looks from some of the other students and they followed after. Antonio gave Lovino a sad stare and walked out too. Lovino grabbed his backpack and walked out as soon as the bell rang for 1st period to end.

Lovino's 2nd period was English III. Feliciano, Ludwig, Alfred, Kiku, Elizabeta, Feliks, Tino, Natalia, Toris, Lien, Kasem, Matthew, Kirana, Victoria, a girl from Kenya, Gupta (a boy from Egypt), and of course Lovino.

Ms. Emily was a sweet teacher, though she did remind Lovino of America; which was unfortunate. Victoria and the Kenya girl were chatting away and Matthew and Feliciano were having a conversation about sweets. Lovino sat down and got out his English book. This semester they were reading a book about a man who went insane because the woman he had loved unrequitedly had gone off with another man. He had started a huge string of murders in his rage and jealousy for the woman. He was supposedly the legendary "Jack the Ripper". Lovino found it boring.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Emily said as she entered the class with a large smile on her face. "Today we have a special guest from the senior class who will be reading for us!" She said cheerfully and gestured to the door. The door opened and Antonio stepped in. Victoria and the Kenya girl burst into fan girl shrieks as Antonio winked at them. Really? What's the big deal? Lovino wanted to throw up.

"Hola Chicas and Chicos! I'm going to be reading to you today!" Ms. Emily handed him a book. "You are on chapter 9, si?"

"Yep!" Replied Matthew cheerfully.

"Gracias!" Antonio said. "Can someone tell me the line you are on?"

"'Milady, we all have…'" read Gupta.

"Ah yes! Thank you!" Antonio cleared his throat and Lovino buried himself in the book. "'Milady, we all have our problems, but you were more than a problem for me. You were a poisoned apple; so delicious that even though you would kill me, I took you anyway. I died that day I saw you with that other guy. The one you see here isn't the me you knew. He's not even here. However, as I see you here before me, lust gnaws at my skin. There is still a part of was-me who wants to protect you from my insanity. So run, RUN! And DON'T look back!' the brown eyed beauty looked at the blood-stained young man with tears in her eyes before turning and running…" Lovino tuned out after that. He put his head on his arms on his desk and fell asleep.

Lovino jolted up as the bell rang for second period to end. He stuffed his folders into his blue backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and practically trampled everyone to get out of the room. Communications (or Comm Apps) was next. Communications was his favorite class. All you pretty much needed to do was talk. Today they had to do a speech on various different topics. Lovino had chosen to do a wedding toast speech. He walked in the door. Peter and Jane (a girl from Wy and also Peter's secret crush), and a boy from a country called Kugel Mugel were the only freshman. Katyusha, Ivan, Toris, Roderich, Gilbert, Yao, Mei, Im Yong Soo, Victoria, Arthur, Feliks, Raivis, and Lovino's brother were the students in this class…and a certain pretty blonde haired beauty speaking to Mr. Roma, the communications teacher. Mr. Roma ironically came from Rome and he knew everything about the Roman Empire. Sometimes he would monologue about his country long enough so that the whole hour goes by in a flash.

Lovino's heart skipped a beat as he saw Emma talk cheerfully to Mr. Roma. She brushed her blonde hair behind her ear as she continued speaking to Mr. Roma. Lovino took a seat next to Arthur, Victoria and his brother, and set his backpack down.

"So you'll go with me?" asked Arthur to Victoria. Lovino raised an eyebrow since he had missed the conversation.

"Of course!" replied Victoria with a large smile. "I'd love to go to the dance with you! Also, don't pay attention to what the other people say. I still can't believe people thought I had sex with you!" She laughed and Lovino couldn't help but laugh along with her. Of course Arthur hadn't gotten lucky.

Arthur blushed tomato red, "Yes…that was quite crude."

Victoria placed her hand of Arthur's knee. "Don't you worry about it; we're just dating right now. We aren't even official yet! We're what most people would call a 'crack pairing'!" Victoria chuckled and hugged an already red Arthur.

"I wish Ludwiggy were in this class…" Feli sighed sadly.

"Ludwiggy!? That's what you call that potato bastard?!" Lovino burst out laughing. His brother always came up with hilarious names for people. Unfortunately, his was "Lovi,".

"LOVINO VARGAS!" Lovino jumped up, and stood like someone would stand in the military. Mr. Roma was glaring at Lovino with Emma standing next to him with a confused expression on her face. Mr. Roma's face immediately transformed into a wonderful smile. Lovino looked away. His grandpa always managed to make him feel guilty. "Would you mind sharing your speech with the class first?" damn you, grandpa…Lovino thought as he grabbed his speech outline and handed it to Mr. Roma. Emma took a seat by Lovino's chair. Despite the growing happiness inside of Lovino, he stubbornly refused to smile. Romano walked to the podium and glared at the audience. He breathed deeply and closed his eyes; soaking in the fact that all eyes were in on him. When he opened his eyes he gave the audience a pleasant smile and began.

"Ladies and Gentleman I'd like to say a few words on behalf of my dear friends, Roderich Edelstein and his newlywed wife, Elizabeta." Some of the class giggled and looked pointedly at Roderich, who didn't seem to pay attention to the stares. "Now I've known Roderich for 6 years and I can tell you a funny story or two. Way back in middle school, he was the only guy who didn't really care what people thought of him. He was happy being a musician. That's the first thing that drew Elizabeta to him. Elizabeta was the fastest player on the baseball team in middle school. She had practice chasing after Gilbert with a frying pan." Another laugh from the audience. "Who'd have thought that the jock and the nerd scenario would be on different genders? Still, as soon as 8th grade rolled around, Roderich asked her out." Gilbert sulked in the back and put his head on the table. "I've heard that love is war, and I have to say that if it's true, then this is the most beautiful war I have ever witnessed. Now, looking at those two together, I wonder how it would be without them together; probably very sad and lonely, right? So, I propose a toast, to their health, to their life, and to their happiness." Lovino finished.

An uproar of applause went up from the class including Mr. Roma and…Emma. Lovino smiled and gave a quick bow.

"Simply incredible, come stupendous!" he said, using a bit of Italian. Lovino took his seat next to Emma and daydreamed the rest of the period about the upcoming dance.

The bell rang for 3rd period to end and Lovino was packing up when he was tapped on the shoulder by none other than Emma.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say that your performance was really good!" She pronounced the "good" like the German "gut" only more "oe" than "u"; almost like "goed".

"Grazie," Lovino replied. Emma nodded and left the room and Lovino left for 4th period.

4th period was Calculus; Lovino didn't even know (or look at) who was in his class. He mostly just stared at the board and nodded every now and then. The teacher always called on the ones who looked like they weren't paying attention. This was why he loved Ms. Anastasia so much. Some of the students teased her because she was quite young for a teacher but one glare from her would shut them right up. Lovino sat in front of Alfred and next to Matthew and Ivan.

Lovino walked in and plopped his backpack next to his desk. He grabbed his calculator and book and sat down. Alfred tapped his shoulder. "Dude, did you finish number 19?" he asked.

"Yes," he rolled his eyes and handed Alfred his sheet.

"Thanks man," replied Alfred as he quickly copied down the formula, work and answer for number 19. Calculus and Theatre Tech were the only classes Lovino had A's in. Everything else was either a B or the occasional C. Theatre tech was his 7th period.

Ivan leaned over, "You know Alfred will get in trouble, da?"

"If he gets in trouble so much the better, I couldn't care less," replied Lovino.

Ivan leaned back in his seat with a smile on his face. "You're right; it's sometimes fun to see the other students squirm when they get in trouble."

Lovino shivered. He got scared of Ivan sometimes.

"Privyet!" Said Ms. Anastasia cheerfully as she closed the door to the classroom.

"Privyet!" Replied the classroom. Lovino smiled and waved at her. Ms. Anastasia was a sweet teacher, someone who you could talk to without being degraded or stressed. She had a thick Russian accent and it was fun to hear her pronounce certain words. She was an excellent teacher.

"Did you all remember your homework?" The students including Lovino opened their math folders and pulled out their homework; a vast amount of quadratics and trinomials. Simple stuff but it was mostly to make sure their brains didn't go to waste over the winter break.

A note appeared on Lovino's desk. _So who you askin' to the dance? _Lovino recognized the handwriting as Alfred's. Lovino crumbled up the paper. He heard a small gasp from behind and he knew Alfred was probably childishly pouting right now. Lovino grinned, he was going to like his 4th period for once.


End file.
